


Foiled Escape

by SereneSorrow



Series: That Unfinished Test Subject Series [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: In an AU where Muzaka makes many attempts to escape over the centuries he's in the Union and M-21 was born a century or two earlier in the timeline Dr. Crombel's plans to control them bring them together.





	Foiled Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Warning Tag (contains vague spoiler): I went with that warning tag just in case, it's more that they both aren't entirely aware of what's happening, but better to have the warning in case anyone has real issues with it right?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :)

     Dr. Crombel observed the facilities surveillance monitors before him, particularly the ones displaying Muzaka's rampage. The other doctors and the guards hovering behind him nervously all flinched as the building shook but Dr. Crombel remained calm and considered their options, taking in the adjacent screens displaying the assets they currently had on sight. Jake was still under for his most recent procedure and Mary would be no match for Muzaka even with backup. Likely even if he revealed his own enhancements and with Yuri by his side the fight may still go to Muzaka, they may well have to scrap this facility altogether and lose the entire Q series they'd only just begun work on.  
     A screen in a lower corner caught his eye and he blinked, then barely managed to restrain a grin at the fortunate coincidence. “Bring out M-21.” Dr. Crombel ordered the sycophants awaiting his word.  
     “Sir? M-21 is an omega! Even with a werewolf heart he's no match for a normal werewolf let alone Muzaka!” One of the doctors insisted.  
     “Obviously, but he's in heat right now isn't he?” Dr. Crombel said with a careless gesture at the screen showing M-21 curled up on the thin mattress in the hermetically sealed wing they used to house their omega test subjects and research materials during their heats. “Muzaka is running on instinct alone, if we throw an omega werewolf in heat in Muzaka's path his instincts will most likely switch priorities and we won't have to worry about losing this entire facility. Muzaka will be too busy screwing M-21 to make any attempt to escape, and we'll just have to make sure and get enough sedative into his system afterwards that we can get him into another tank before he comes to his senses.”  
     Dr. Crombel didn't bother to turn and watch the doctors relieved understanding of his plan or the guards dashing from the room to fetch M-21. The fools. He'd long been considering a more selective screening process for his researchers and it looked like he would have to implement something soon, these men and women were little more than research materials themselves, and useless in a high pressure situation.  
***  
     M-21 flicked bleary eyes towards the door as it opened. It wasn't supposed to open. He was so tired, couldn't even remember how much time had passed since his 'heat' had started, that strange period of time that the doctors kept track of and insisted he stay in this room during. He wondered sometimes if this was a part of their experiments, something they were monitoring, or if there was something wrong with him but he knew that there was never any point in asking. If they wanted him to know what was going on they would tell him. He was too preoccupied with just trying to endure the confusing need he felt to not be alone... for something to be happening... the strange urge he felt to rub every inch of his skin against something until he felt better... to voice his confusion as guards came into the small white room wearing masks and M-21 could barely protest as they grabbed his arms and dragged him from the room. He panted as they dragged him down the empty hallway, the cool air conditioning chilling the sweat that covered his naked body.  
     A sudden shiver wracked his body as something in the scents around him called to him. Something was going on, he knew that vaguely as the guards dropped him in the middle of a large empty room and backed away, slamming the door shut and locking it behind them. This wasn't an experiment, _was it some kind of test?_ M-21 forced himself up to his hands and knees despite the shaking in his muscles that threatened to send him crashing back to the floor, looking around the room and taking in the scents of cleaning agents and dust he felt the tremors in the floor as something nearby crashed. Tracking the sound to the door opposite the one he'd been brought through M-21 caught a scent that sent a strange thrill through him, making him gasp in another breath of the strong scent that filled his lungs and relaxed the tension in his muscles as his heart started beating faster.  
     He felt a tingling sensation all across his skin even as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and M-21 felt the sudden urge to scream. He was getting angry now and he didn't know why, but after a few more deep breaths something instinctive inside him forced him to transform. His claws extended and his teeth grew, fur climbing up his hands and even his wrists. It was farther than he'd ever transformed before but it wasn't a fact he noticed now that the scent was clearer. His heart beat wildly at the signs of a threat he was picking up even though the rest of his body was begging for that same scent to come closer and envelop him. He forced himself to his feet, determined to battle the enemy he was sure would soon be before him even as his legs shook and that irritating moisture that made wearing pants during his heat inconvenient dripped down his thighs more quickly than ever before.  
     The doors before him were thrown off their hinges and a figure stepped forward, and M-21 lost his last desperate grasp on his thoughts as his still warring instincts took over. He roared a challenge at the strange enemy, screamed at him to fight even as his body just wanted the other to pin him to the floor for some reason.  
***  
     “What the hell is he doing?” One of the doctors demanded in shock as they watched M-21 transform attack Muzaka.  
     Dr. Crombel had to admit, he was just as surprised as the rest of them that M-21 was challenging the alpha instead of submitting, not only for their difference in gender but also for the obvious difference in strength between them. It certainly wasn't a fight M-21 would win. Surprisingly, it seemed that Muzaka was just as confused as the rest of them were, he didn't even block when the omega slashed at him and M-21's claws tore through his abdomen. The cuts were deep but started regenerating immediately and Muzaka grabbed M-21's arm and dragged the omega into his chest instead of retaliating, pulling him close to breathe in his scent directly from his skin. M-21 scratched at him and pulled himself free of Muzaka's grip, staggering a few steps away and turning again to face the alpha defensively.  
     Muzaka stood still, observing the omega in confusion, still too clouded by instincts to realize where he was or that he might want to escape so perhaps there was still a chance Dr. Crombel's plan would work. M-21 attacked again and Muzaka caught him, this time tossing him back so that he hit the floor and had to scramble back to his feet as Muzaka approached him. Every subsequent attack failed and M-21 howled in rage, sparking something in Muzaka that had him throwing a punch into M-21's gut and sending him into the far wall to crash down into falling chips of cinder block.  
     The fight continued, Muzaka attacking more and more until M-21 was on the defensive and struggling against the alpha, until the alpha pinned the omega to the floor. The observers in the monitor room looked on in shock as Muzaka took M-21's throat between his teeth threateningly. Dr. Crombel had a feeling however that his plan would still be successful.  
***  
     His heart stuttered as he felt teeth break his skin and M-21 shuddered before his body collapsed beneath the stronger alpha, his neck arched and exposed obediently. The stronger alpha's tongue dragged over the bite as the teeth withdrew and M-21 shivered, his legs loosening around the stronger alpha and his body suddenly burning as though he was on fire with the confusing need he felt for this alpha to do... something... to him.  
     The tongue trailed down his chest and he twitched as warm huffs of breath met his moist skin until the alpha's head hovered between his legs and the alpha breathed in his scent and licked up some of the liquid that poured out of him. M-21 whined and his legs shook as the alpha's tongue slipped lower and licked over his sensitive entrance making him buck up in reaction to the electrifying new sensation. He gasped and panted, squirming as the tongue chased him, touched him again and again. He groaned and maybe even screamed at the feeling, too much and the world went white as every muscle in his body seemed to tighten and clench and then he collapsed. He was still feeling some kind of desperate emptiness inside, feeling even more need for the alpha to do something for him and his whole body was still shaking as he nudged the alpha's head with one thigh, trying to ask for something, he didn't know what.  
     Alpha rose up above him and nudged him gently over onto his side, then up to his hands and knees, facing away from him as Alpha spread his legs and pulled his hips up and back against him, rubbing his hard flesh against M-21's entrance. When M-21 was writhing against him and whining with need, shoulders hunched as his arms threatened to collapse, Alpha pulled back and he gasped, eyes closing at the pain of the lost contact. His eyes flew open again and his whole body tensed in shock as he felt Alpha's hardness pushing into him, his muscles tightening in fear and discomfort at the intrusion. He shivered as Alpha easily slid deeper into his slick entrance, every part of him where their flesh made contact sending conflicting signals to his brain. _Did it hurt or did it feel good? He couldn't tell!_ He couldn't tell if he wanted Alpha out of him now or if he wanted to shove himself back against Alpha and take him deeper inside.  
     Alpha didn't leave that decision up to him, he pulled back and slid in again before M-21 could decide which he wanted and M-21's muscles relaxed automatically as the feelings started to lean more towards pleasure than pain. As Alpha kept moving, faster and faster, the pleasure eclipsed pain altogether and M-21 started moving after all. Back against Alpha, keep Alpha inside, don't stop, don't stop-  
     Every brush of skin was warm and comforting. Alpha's chest against his back, bigger than him, covering him as warm breath brushed his shoulder and a tongue caressed his neck. He whined, begged, oblivious to the sounds as Alpha gave him what he didn't know he needed. He didn't know how long they moved against each other, it felt like forever, moving more and more desperately as his muscles shook with exhaustion and tensed with the determination to continue. Suddenly Alpha's hand was against his belly and he felt... safe... and he arched back against Alpha as teeth dug into the skin between his neck and his shoulder so deep it should be painful but it didn't register as such and the world went white again, his entire body tense and shaking and it felt so good and...and... Alpha kept moving, even faster inside him until suddenly he was flooded with warmth and he cried out, shoving himself back as Alpha swelled even larger inside of him. M-21's body clenched again around Alpha and more warmth poured into him as what little he could see disappeared in white and then blackness.  
     His body collapsed, Alpha's weight came down on top of him and Alpha stayed deep inside of him, keeping him safe and warm and full and he never wanted to move again. His unseeing eyes closed as he panted for breath and he fell asleep hoping that he could stay this way forever.  
***  
     Dr. Crombel didn't bother fighting his grin this time as he re-watched the screen displaying a haze of airborne sedatives pumping into the room. So maybe there was more to a werewolf's heat rituals than there were for humans, but they had worn each other out by coupling eventually and his plan had proven successful. By now Muzaka had been returned to his lab inside a new tank and M-21 was back in his room. Everything within his domain was as he desired it and his work could continue. There was even the chance that they might be able to study if a human body enhanced with a werewolf heart could carry a powerful werewolf's child. He hadn't yet had the opportunity to study a half-human, half-werewolf child either, apparently the werewolves as a group had enough contempt for the short-lived species to never mate with them, so none of his experimental materials had been of such stock before. The potential here was thrilling and he couldn't wait to see what the future would hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm considering a sequel to this because it sucks that Muzaka and M-21 are still prisoners of the Union at the end of this story. I figured if I tried to add their escape to this story then I'd end up skipping ahead in the story's timeline and it would somehow take me months to write two pages of them escaping and whatever eventual ending/wrap-up to the story I randomly would hope to come up with so instead I ended this story here and hopefully I'll be inspired to write a whole second story. I'm also considering a prequel to show how this AU is different as an ABO universe, but I only just had this entire idea two days ago and I just spent all my free time yesterday writing this one so I don't know details yet for these possible part 1 and 3's so for now this is on it's own and I guess just know that eventually Muzaka and M-21 are supposed to have a mostly/sort-of happy ending, in case that ending bothered you. It would bother me if I wasn't the one who wrote it, so, yeah. :)


End file.
